RWBY: It Parody Trailer
by Le MAO XXV
Summary: The island of Patch is a relatively peaceful place...you know, save for the high number of people that go missing or are murdered. Yang and her friends unfortunately know this all too well, as one of their own has been murdered by something...evil. They know not what it is. Only that it is called...It. "We all float down here."


**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Remember when I wrote that parody trailer about a year ago that combined RWBY with Captain America: Civil War?**

 **Well, I've decided to do another one. This time with the highly anticipated horror film "It".**

 **Some liberties I've taken: 1) RWBY and JNPR are younger than normal, 2) They all know each other before canon, and 3) Ignore the canon part; this is basically an AU.**

 **Let the parody trailer begin!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or It, the movie or the book by Stephen King. This is simply a parody trailer._

* * *

 **(Cue background music score used in "It" trailer)**

A paper is folded.

* * *

 **Rooster Teeth**

* * *

A corner is folded.

* * *

 **Le MAO Productions**

* * *

 _The words "SS Ruby Rose" are written on the folded paper._

 _Two young children, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, are shown at a table._

Yang: There you go!

 _Yang hands her little sister a paper boat and smiles._

Yang: She's all-ready, Captain.

 _Ruby smiles._

Ruby: Thanks, Yang!

 _Ruby and Yang hug._

 _Scene change to Ruby running out in a red rain coat as it rains and roars thunder._

 _Ruby places the paper boat in the water near the sidewalk, causing the current to have it float away._

 _Ruby gives chase to the sailing paper boat._

 _She follows it all across the street, with several scene changes occurring._

 _She keeps her eyes on the boat as she follows it…._

 _Which unfortunately causes her to see the construction block too late._

 _Ruby hits her head on it, slipping and falling on her butt._

 _She's okay and manages to get up, but the paper boat has gotten farther away._

 _She gives chase to her paper boat._

 _It begins to near a sewer._

Ruby: NOOOOOO!

 _She nears the boat, but is too late._

 _It floats into the sewer opening._

Ruby: No!

 _She peers into the sewer opening to see if she can spy her paper boat._

 _She spies nothing for a moment._

 _…_

 _…_

 _Something pops up._

 _A clown._

Ruby: Eep!

 _Scene cuts to black._

* * *

 **FROM**

 **STEPHEN KING'S**

 **TERRIFYING NOVEL**

* * *

 _The scene returns to an overlook of the town._

Weiss: Patch isn't like any island I've ever been to before.

 _Four young children (Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren) are shown riding on bikes._

 _Yang is sitting in front of a car with her head hiding in her arms, a young Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna watching over her a few feet away._

Weiss: People die or disappear six times the inter-Kingdom average.

 _The Patch Police Department is shown to have established a curfew of 7 pm._

 _A woman sticks up a "Missing" poster that shows a person named Velvet Scarlatina._

Weiss: And that's just grown-ups. Kids are worse.

 _Scene blacks out._

Weiss: Way, way worse.

 _Blake is reading in the library when slowly looks back and notices a red balloon floating by._

 _Scene blacks out._

Creepy Children: We all float down here.

 _WBY and some of JNPR are shown entering the sewer with a flashlight, and the scene ends with them looking at something._

 _Yang is shown._

Yang: I _saw_ something. S-Something….

 _Jaune is shown._

Jaune: C-Clown.

 _Pyrrha and Nora are briefly shown next to Jaune before the scene changes (with creepy clown laughter/music) to a creepy house being looked at by Jaune._

 _Yang quickly looks to Jaune._

Jaune: Y-Yeah, I saw him too.

 _The group as a whole (WBY and JNPR) is shown before the scene changes to a screen projector being used._

Yang: Look.

 _As the others watch, she points to the map of the sewers on the screen._

Yang: It's all connected by the sewer. It's where "It" lives.

 _Jaune takes his inhaler._

 _…_

 _The screen projector suddenly switches pictures by itself._

 _Everyone looks on in shock._

 _The picture now shows Ruby, Yang, and their parents Taiyang Xiao Long and a now deceased Summer Rose canoeing in a river._

 _Another picture shows the family sitting at a restaurant, enjoying a meal._

Yang: What happened?

 _Ren tries to get the projector under control._

 _Another picture shows the family camping._

Nora: Ren?

 _The pictures continue to switch until it shows the family holding hands…._

 _But then it zooms to the face of Summer Rose, whose hood is up._

 _The children realize something is wrong._

 _The pictures begin switching at a speed that makes it look like Summer's hair and hood are flowing in the wind…and that it's not Summer's face under that hood._

 _The pictures switch even faster as the kids panic._

Pyrrha: TURN IT OFF!

 _The hair is now flowing freely…and the face is in fact that of a clown, grinning wickedly at the children._

 _Scene cuts to a card._

* * *

 **THIS SEPTEMBER**

 **(Not really)**

* * *

 _Several scenes are shown rapidly as evil laughter plays in the background along with the music._

 _Jaune running from something._

 _Nora running across a small, low river._

 _Cardin Winchester approaching a red balloon._

* * *

 _ **WHAT**_

* * *

 _Something with a clawed hand menacingly approaches a panicking JNPR._

* * *

 **ARE**

* * *

 _A door cracks open, several hands peering through, almost like victims are trying to get out._

 _Ren watches on in horror._

* * *

 **YOU**

* * *

 _A lot of black liquid sprays up from the drain of the sink in Weiss' face._

 _A red balloon slowly floats upward to reveal the bottom half of a clown's face._

* * *

 **AFRAID OF?**

* * *

 _Yang gasps in shock at the person before her._

 _Ruby Rose. In her red rain coat._

Ruby: Yang~. If you come with me, you'll float too.

Yang: R-Ruby-.

 _Ruby speaks rapidly with a maniacal smile._

Ruby: You'll float, too. You'll float, too. You'll float, too!

 _Yang is scared shitless._

Ruby: YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!

 _"It" makes its appearance from the water._

 _Yang gasps._

 _"It" comes out of the water, charging at Yang._

It: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _Scene cuts to black._

* * *

 **IT**

* * *

 _A final clip of the clown fully shown on the projector is revealed briefly._

* * *

 **SEPTEMBER 18**

 **(but not really, because this is a parody trailer)**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Now, a couple of things.**

 **1) I have no plans to make this an actual story. It's a parody trailer and that's it. Just like with the Civil War parody trailer.**

 **2) No Semblances were discovered yet because they were kids, in case anyone points out the very obvious way Ruby's death could've been avoided.**

 **3) Velvet was in this because...well, _someone_ had to be shown, and Velvet missing (actually dead) is more sad than anyone else.**

 **4) Cardin was in this because I believe that teen approaching the red balloon is one of the bullies, and Cardin's a bully. So…yeah.**

 **Now…allow me to bestow upon you all my personal canon fact for this parody trailer. It's rather devastating, so brace yourselves….**

 **It was "It" that killed Summer Rose.**

 **And now…"It" has claimed her daughter as well.**

 **Both roses have fallen to "It".**

 **Tragic, isn't it?**

 **If you liked this, be sure to give it a fav. Leave a review while you're at it.**

 **Not sure if I'll do another RWBY parody trailer. Maybe if there's one that I can make compatible with RWBY.**

 **See you in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
